kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wham Bam Rock
|ability= Stone |category=Boss |point value = 100000}} Wham Bam Rock is the final boss of The Great Cave Offensive (Garden Area), as well as one of the important bosses found in Milky Way Wishes and The Arena from Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. He only appears as a face with rocks for hands. Wham Bam Rock reappears in the remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, however, he looks almost completely different in the remake. Wham Bam Jewel (a stronger version of Wham Bam Rock) also appears right after the player defeats Wham Bam Rock in Helper to Hero. Many qualities of the old Wham Bam Rock were incorporated into the design of Wham Bam Jewel. In the Kirby Super Star Ultra version of Milky Way Wishes and Helper to Hero, Wham Bam Rock is a dark maroon. Physical Appearance ]] When Wham Bam Rock first appeared, he looked somewhat organic. He had shining yellow eyes, a green gem on his forehead, and a bunch of leaf-like structures atop his head. He had large circular earrings flanking both sides of his face that twirl around slowly. His hands are made of a brown-colored rock, and he had notable thick orange lips. In the game's remake, the entirety of Wham Bam Rock looks more stone-like, and his facial features are radically different. His stone face now appears flat and more angular. Beside both of his eyes are now two rectangular ear-like structures. His eyes are smaller, the green gem on his forehead is replaced by dull gray stone, and his round earrings are replaced by diamond-shaped ones. His hands, however, remain the same physically, though they become darker in color. He also shows a greater emphasis of emotions (a normal/smiling face when Wham Bam Rock is idle, a nasty grimace when Wham Bam Rock attacks, and a screaming face when Wham Bam Rock is attacked/defeated). Additionally, Wham Bam Rock seemingly gets more and more agitated when he misses Kirby with one of his attacks. Many features of his earlier design were recycled into the design of Wham Bam Jewel in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra. Attacks Wham Bam Rock is capable of performing many dangerous attacks using his rocky hands. He starts off by trying to crush Kirby by having his fist slam down on him. When his hand rises up, it disappears. This attack is repeated three times in a row. After the third smash, Wham Bam Rock snaps his fingers and his hand floats off-screen, letting an avalanche of rocks rain down on Kirby. After the shower, Wham Bam Rock's hands may try to smash Kirby a bit more, have one of his hands lower to try to crush Kirby by grabbing him (this attack can do almost devastating damage if not evaded), attempt to punch Kirby into the opposite wall, and even let the pieces of his fingers fall off as his hand moves across the screen (after taking a decent amount of damage, Wham Bam Rock's fingers may reassemble themselves). His smash attack can also be done by crushing the ground, and moving to another spot of the screen where the same thing happens. His hand can also walk across the ground and flick Kirby across the screen. After taking a decent amount of damage, Wham Bam Rock may attempt to crush Kirby by squashing him with the palm of his hands multiple times. Related Quotes Trivia *The music that plays when Kirby battles Wham Bam Rock and Wham Bam Jewel in the Nintendo DS version is the same music that plays when he battles Dyna Blade earlier in the game, which is a remix of the music heard in Castle Lololo from Kirby's Dream Land. *The design for Wham Bam Rock may have been changed because of the original design slightly resembling the racist caricature of blackface. *Wham Bam Rock appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land as one of Stone Kirby's transformations. His design is taken from Kirby Super Star Ultra. *In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, a mask and hammer based on Wham Bam Rock and his rock fist appears as an armor and weapon, respectively. Gallery KSS_Wham_Bam_Rock_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' WBR.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Wham Bam Form.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Stone form) A10.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' (one of Smash's Stone forms) TKCD_A17.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Armor) TKCD_W17.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Weapon) Sprites WhambamrockKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' WhambamrockKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' See also *Wham Bam Jewel *Wham Bam Gaia de:König Kiesel it:Wham Bam Rock ru:Вам Бам Камень ja:魔人ワムバムロック Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Stone Enemies